


How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Alamo Sea

by keenwonderlandcollector



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Smut, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector
Summary: Louise Hicks's life hasn't exactly turned out as she'd imagined by the age of 30, least of all her moving back to her hometown of Sandy Shores. Still, she's determined to make the best of things. Throw in some faces from the past, old grudges, and Trevor Philips, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15





	1. O N E

An old, beat up light blue Emperor pulled into the parking lot of the Yellow Jack Inn, the engine quickly shutting off. Louise Hicks stepped out of the car, holding her hand over her forehead as the sun shone down over the bar. She shook her head slightly, a smile on her face as she walked into the familiar building. Her light brunette hair hung in soft tousled waves past her shoulders, her skin slightly tanned in the summer sun, her eyes a shimmering hazel, her lips soft and pink.

"Wow, some things never change." Louise muttered under her breath as her eyes raked over the patrons sitting at the bar. She smiled as she spotted a familiar figure, heading behind the bar and tapping her on the shoulder.

"I already told you I—" Janet sighed as she turned, raising an eyebrow as saw Louise in front of her.

"Hey Aunt Janet." Louise grinned as Janet embraced her in a hug.

"Well look who it is," Janet pulled away, smiling at her niece. "You ain't been around here in a while."

"And yet life seems to stay the same out here," Louise raised an eyebrow, turning to the bar. "Hey Wallace, I haven't seen you in years, still teaching the third grade?"

Janet and Louise laughed as the elderly man at the bar grumbled into his beer.

"So you're really back then," Janet poured a drink, handing it to Louise and leaning back against the bar as Louise took a seat on a spare barstool. "Never thought I'd see the day to be honest."

"Neither did I," Louise accepted the drink, watching as Janet poured another for herself. "But things happen, and here I am."

"Sorry again I couldn't put you up, place is a little crowded these days." Janet took a drink, folding her arms.

"Don't worry about it, Caroline's got plenty of space, especially since Billy moved out to Grapeseed. Saying that, I completely forgot she wasn't coming back from Las Venturas until today, so we spent last night in a motel. I swear the couple next door to us may as well have come through the wall, it was disturbing at one point," Louise laughed, taking a sip of her drink." But thankfully that's over. But what about you, how's this new husband of yours?"

"Well he doesn't speak much English but we haven't let that stop us." Janet grinned, her eyes glancing upwards for a minute.

"Oh," Louise nodded, taking a long drink. "How romantic."

"You wouldn't believe how little you need to speak when he's as passionate as he is, it's incredible." Janet sighed wistfully, draining her drink.

"Can I get a damn drink here?" A drunken man at the bar waved his empty beer bottle as he swayed slightly on his chair.

"I better leave you to it, I've probably left them all on their own for long enough." Louise smiled softly, setting her drink down.

"Come by tomorrow morning before I open, we can have a proper catch up then." Janet set her glass down and picked up a beer, dropping it on the counter.

"Sure thing, see you then." Louise gave her aunt a quick hug before heading towards the exit.

"Take care darlin.'" Janet called, wiping down the bar.

As Louise was leaving she brushed past an unfamiliar man, her eyes lingering on his for a moment as he entered the bar, before she walked back to her car with a curious smile on her face.

"I'll take a beer whenever you're ready." Trevor sat down on a vacant stool, resting his elbows on the bar, glancing back towards the door.

"Don't even think about it." Janet placed a beer in front of Trevor, following his line of sight.

"What are you talking about?" Trevor turned back to the bar, picking up the beer.

"Her. Ain't much gets past me in this place." Janet folded her arms.

"I don't know who you mean." Trevor smirked, taking a swig.

"Good. Because she's married." Janet cocked her head, glancing towards the window.

"That's yet to deter me." Trevor placed the beer down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"To a biker. And she's got a kid."


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impromptu trip to a local liqour store leads Louise to another run in with the one and only Trevor Philips.

"All good in there?"

"Yeah, all settled. Jesse crashed by the bed, you sure you're okay with having him in the house?" Louise asked, sitting down in the deck chair beside her aunt Caroline, a rotund woman with a mass of wavy dirty-blonde hair and knowing green eyes.

"Absolutely, Bud seems to have taken a shine to him, and I can't say I haven't too." Caroline smiled, watching an old, gentle German Shepherd padding over to them, laying down at her feet.

"There you are buddy boy, what're you up to huh?" Caroline murmured, leaning down and scratching the pooch behind the ear.

"I remember when you guys got him, Harley told me she put off moving out because of him." Louise grinned, tying her hair back in a low easy bun, loose strands falling by her face.

"Don't I know it," Caroline sighed, a small smile on her face. "So what were you doing today? Getting reacquainted with this place?"

"From what I've seen this place ain't changed too much," Louise grinned. "I just went to see Janet."

"I see." Caroline muttered, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Don't tell me you guys still aren't talking?" Louise raised an eyebrow, folding her arms.

"It ain't my fault that side of your family always thought they was better than our side," Caroline protested as Louise let out a soft, knowing sigh. "But I won’t say anymore about it."

"On that note, why don't we have a drink?" Louise suggested.

"Amen to that,” Caroline nodded, placing her hands on the arms of her chair and going to stand up before stopping. “Damn it, I don’t think there’s a drop in the house, I ain’t had a chance to go to the store since I got back."

“Apparently some things do change then, I’ve never known this to be a dry house.” Louise grinned.

“I think it must be the first time in about thirty years, maybe more,” Caroline raised an eyebrow, sitting back down in her chair. “If you want I can run out and get something.”

"That's alright, I passed a liquor store on my way here today. I can drop by, you want any smokes?" Louise asked, standing up from her chair and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, go on and get me a pack of Redwoods, I'll have it back to you soon enough." Caroline sat back, folding her arms across her stomach.

"It's fine, least I can do. Let me just grab my purse and I’ll be back in five." Louise gently squeezed Caroline’s shoulder before heading inside.

_ _

Louise pulled up outside the rundown store, grabbing her purse and heading inside. The bored looking clerk was standing behind the counter reading a magazine, the radio playing softly in the background. Louise picked up two six packs of beer taking them over to the counter before picking up another, placing it on the counter.

"Could I have two packs of Redwoods as well please?" She smiled, sliding her purse off her shoulder as the clerk nodded, laying his magazine down and reaching under the counter to grab the cigarettes. As Louise was getting the money from her purse she heard the door jingle behind her, briefly glancing behind her before turning back to the clerk. Only when she was handing over the money did she notice the other body in the store, eyeing her.

"Getting a proper look this time?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for her change.

"I might just be." Trevor leaned against the doorway behind the counter, folding his arms.

"Thought so." Louise smirked, putting her change and the cigarettes in her purse and sliding it over her shoulder.

"Someone's having a good night I see." Trevor nodded towards the counter as Louise picked up one of the six packs.

"If you have a better suggestion for how I should spend my time in this metropolis then I'm open to suggestions." She grinned, eyeing Trevor up and down.

"You're off to a good start, I gotta say," Trevor smirked, heading over to her and picking up the other two six packs. "We take customer service really seriously here, where's your car?"

"Well aren't you a gentleman, it's just outside." Louise smiled, heading outside and placing the six pack on the roof of the car before taking her keys from her purse and opening the car.

"So what brings you to our humble town then?" Trevor asked, placing the two six packs in his hands into the back of the car as Louise held the door open.

"I would have to say the thriving local scenery and culture," Louise nodded, watching as two men up the street from them hooted and hollered at two coyotes mating. "And you know, all the eligible bachelors."

"Oh this place is crawling with those." Trevor smirked, leaning against the car as Louise closed the door.

"So I can see," Louise smirked, giving Trevor a quick glance up and down before reaching into her purse and digging out a small white card. "And if one of them wanted to give me a tour of the local hotspots I wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Trevor grinned, tucking the card into his back pocket and watching as Louise opened the front door and sat into the driver's seat, walking over and leaning his hand on the roof as she lowered the window. "But your husband might just have something to say about it."

"Oh?" Louise raised an eyebrow, clicking on her seat belt before looking over at Trevor. "And what husband might that be?"

"Hey, I'm not judging, far from it." Trevor smirked.

"I believe you, but I'm afraid someone's given you some bad information because as far as I know, I certainly don't have a husband." Louise countered, a small smile on her face.

"Mm, guess I got my facts wrong. I sincerely apologise." Trevor placed a hand over his heart, a devilish grin on his face.

"You can make it up to me by getting me that tour sometime, I haven't been around here in a while and I'm intrigued to see what's changed, for better or worse." Louise smirked, giving Trevor a final glance before pulling away from the store and heading back to Caroline’s.

_ _

“You got a light?” Louise asked as she and Caroline sat in the front yard watching the sun setting. 

“I thought you quit a while back.” Caroline questioned, handing over her lighter to her niece.

“I did, but lately I’ve had one some nights.” Louise took the lighter, lighting up the cigarette in her hands.

“I’m not one to talk,” Caroline sighed, taking a drink of beer. “Old habits die hard.” 

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” Louise blew a cloud of smoke into the air, a small smile on her face. 

“So what store did you get these in then?” Caroline asked, examining the can in her hand.

“That one over on Algonquin Boulevard, Ace something or other.” Louise opened her own can, taking a sip.

“I know the one,” Caroline nodded, eyeing Louise. “Busy in there?”

“No, really quiet. In and out job.” Louise set her can down on the ground before taking her phone from her pocket and smiling at the screen before putting it away again.

“Sounds about right for that place.” Caroline took a drag on her cigarette, her gaze lingering on the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Louise claims she doesn't have a husband, but is it true? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I love a good 'Trevor flirting' scene! Feel free to let me know what you think, and thank you to everyone who's left any form of feedback, it's much appreciated and a huge incentive to keep going :)


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise meets with some old faces, some happy to see her, some..well, not so much.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever been in here before opening time,” Louise looked around the bar, the chairs stacked on the tables, the radio playing in the background. “The atmosphere is much better.” 

“Enjoy it while you can,” Janet sighed, gliding the mop over the floor before placing back in the bucket. “I know I do. Coffee? Or something stronger?” 

“Tempted as I am for something stronger I think I should stick to coffee for now.” Louise slid her purse from her shoulder, placing it on the bar and taking a seat as Janet fired up the coffee machine.

“You hungry? I could rustle something up.” Janet asked, drying off two mugs. 

“I’m alright, I already ate before I came over.” Louise smiled, taking her phone from her purse and leaving it on the bar.

“Ok hun,” Janet poured the hot coffee into the mugs, before grabbing some milk from the fridge. “you still take sugar?”

“No, not anymore,” Louise accepted the mug from her aunt with a smile, setting it down on the bar. “gave it up a couple of years back.” 

“You’re better off.” Janet mused, picking up her own mug and taking a seat behind the bar. “So what are your plans for today?”

“Well I’m checking out Tammy’s old place this morning, and then this afternoon I have to go and see some old friends.” Louise blew on the coffee, her eyes narrowing for a moment before taking a sip.

“You think you’ll take it? As far as I know there ain’t too much competition for it.” Janet asked, leaning back slightly and glancing out the open front door.

“That’s what I’m here for. I know it’s gonna take some work to get it up and running again but I think I could make a success of it.” Louise smiled.

“I have total faith you could. Still, it must be pretty strange to be thinking about buying the place after all these years.” Janet turned her attention back to her niece.

“If you’d told me I’d possibly be buying it one day back when I was sixteen I’d never have dreamed I could be in the position to. It seems like a million years ago since I started there.” Louise laughed, shaking her head.

“I still remember your momma coming to me in hysterics about you wanting to be a hairdresser. She wanted her daughter to _be_ a beauty queen, not do their hair.” Janet raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of coffee.

“I got the same speech, many times. But you know me, the more you try and discourage me the more I’ll want to do it.” Louise grinned, glancing at her phone.

“I know all too well. Saying that, fat lot of good it did my sister being a beauty queen anyway. Becoming the great Miss Sandy Shores, only to end up married to Mack Hicks, why she did that I’ll never understand.” Janet shook her head, looking over to the door.

“I think Doyle is the answer to that question, wouldn’t you say?” Louise raised an eyebrow, bemused by her aunt. 

“Well you and your brother are the only good things that were ever attached to your father’s name.” Janet muttered, taking a sip of coffee.

“My daddy certainly wasn’t perfect,” Louise picked up her phone, checking the time before setting it down again. “but momma wasn’t exactly a saint, so at least I got solid dysfunction growing up.” She smiled. 

“I know, I don’t mean to harp on about it,” Janet waved her hand, setting her mug down on the counter beside her. “so how are th-” She paused as a man walked into the bar. 

Louise looked over at him, not recognizing him. He was dressed head to toe in green camo wear, with a stern expression on his face. Louise looked at her aunt, who was smiling at the man.

“Я ухожу, я не могу сидеть вокруг этой промозглой ямы весь день. Я вернусь, когда захочу. Не пытайся связаться со мной, я очень занят!” He barked, his hands flailing at Janet as he spoke. Louise looked between the two, trying to figure out the situation.

“Ok then, bye honey.” Janet beamed, waving as he stomped out the door, muttering under his breath.

“So..” Louise watched the door for a moment before turning back to her aunt. “that was..?”

“Oh, that’s Josef, my husband I was telling you about.” Janet smiled, picking up her mug.

“I see,” Louise nodded, quickly forcing a smile. “He seems..charming.”

“Oh he’s amazing, the best man I’ve ever known.” Janet had a dreamy look in her eyes as Louise bit her lip to keep quiet.

“So anyway,” Janet changed the subject, much to Louise’s relief. “how’s it going at Caroline’s then?”

“Pretty good, though I’m hoping that I’ll be able to afford our own place sooner rather than later.” Louise gently patted the bar, silently wishing herself luck.

“I don’t blame you, living with that woman can’t be easy.” Janet frowned.

“So Caroline wasn’t exaggerating about this feud still going on then.” Louise raised an eyebrow, picking up her mug.

“Well the Hicks can hold a grudge better than anyone else. You ask me the sooner you get out of there the better.” Janet sniffed.

“Whatever you think of her, I’ll always be grateful to her for taking me in when momma up and left,” Louise gave Janet a look. “And I’m very grateful to her for taking us in now.”

“As long as you’re alright with it.” Janet raised a hand in defence, her tone unconvinced.

“That I am. Right, I better go,” Louise tossed her phone into her purse, picking it up and getting off the barstool. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“That’s alright hun, anytime.” Janet smiled, taking the mug from the bar and leaving it in the sink before picking up a bottle of disinfectant and placing it on the bar.

“Oh, before I forget, I gotta tell you something funny that happened.” Louise turned back to her aunt, folding her arms.

“Go on.” Janet sprayed some disinfectant onto the bar, wiping it down languidly.

“Well last night I found out that apparently I’m still married.” Louise mused, watching her aunt stiffen slightly. 

“Oh?” Janet asked, turning to the sink and playing for time.

“Yeah, I was talking to someone who mentioned me having a husband, and didn’t seem to be aware of the fact that I’m still very happily widowed. I just thought it was odd that a total stranger should be under the impression that I’m married. Almost as if someone told him I was.” Louise kept her tone friendly, watching as her aunt refused to meet her gaze.

“Well you know this place, everybody thinks they know everybody else’s business.” Janet shrugged, turning to the bar and running a cloth over it.

“Mm, you’re probably right. I just thought maybe you’d heard something,” Louise raised an eyebrow, watching as Janet kept her eyes averted. “Anyway, I better be going. Later Jan.”

“Nothing at all. Bye for now hun.” Janet called, watching as Louise walked out the door and cursing under her breath.

As Trevor was driving along, the radio blaring and no particular destination in mind, he slowed down as he spotted a familiar blue car pulled up just outside Stab City, with a familiar figure getting out of it. She looked good, sunglasses pushing back her hair, letting it fall down her back, adorned in a simple black midi dress clinging to her svelte figure. He lowered the radio and pulled into a discreet location, killing the engine and watching as Louise opened the backdoor of the car, leaning in and re-emerging with a blonde toddler in her arms. 

Trevor watched as a biker greeted Louise, embracing her and ruffling the little girl’s hair. They seemed friendly with each other, but nothing more. Curiosity peaked, Trevor watched as the biker gestured to a trailer before leading Louise inside, furtively glancing around before closing the door behind them. A van pulled into the trailer park a couple of minutes later, with a blonde biker getting out of it and heading towards the trailer Louise and the other biker were in. 

Trevor sat up slightly as the trailer door opened and closed, the blonde heading inside. 

“So much for no husband.” he muttered to himself, starting up the engine again. 

Before he left, his attention was drawn to the sound of the trailer door flying open and bang against the side of the trailer before the blonde biker emerged and slammed it shut, storming off and shaking his head. Trevor killed the engine again, keeping an eye on the trailer, the door remaining closed. A moment later the blonde biker and a small crowd of others were heading towards the trailer. The blonde was visibly angry, waving his arms and shouting, some of the others nodding their heads, some trying to hold the blonde back. 

Just as they were getting close to the trailer and Trevor’s hand was on the car door, the trailer door flew open again, with Louise storming out, toddler in her arms and a furious look on her face. The biker who’d been in the trailer with her was hot on her heels, talking to her and trying to stop her as she marched over to the group of bikers. She started saying something to the blonde biker, the others silent. The blonde biker turned his head and spat on the ground before turning back to Louise, saying something to her that got the other bikers rowdy, some pointing at her, others trying to stop the blonde. Louise turned to the biker behind her, saying something to him and passing the toddler over to him. As he took the little girl over to Louise’s car Louise turned her attention to the blonde biker, still saying something to her. She nodded, stepping closer to him and saying something calmly before slapping in the face, saying something else and walking away, leaving the bikers rowing amongst themselves. 

Trevor waited until Louise got in her car and drove away, watching the bikers for a few minutes before heading away himself, a frown etched onto his features.

  
  
  


Louise pulled up outside Caroline’s house, anger still simmering inside her as she took Olivia from her carseat and brought her into the house. 

“Hey, how was your day?” Caroline asked, standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes. 

“Oh just fine,” Louise sighed, trying to calm herself. “So fine I think I’ll have a large drink to celebrate it.” 

“That good huh?” Caroline raised an eyebrow, draining the sink of water. 

“Absolutely. I’m gonna put Olivia down for a nap, she’s exhausted.” Louise gently ran her hand along the sleepy toddler’s hair, her mood softening for a moment.

  
  


“Alright, so what happened?” Caroline asked, handing Louise a beer before sitting down on the couch in the living room.

“Those fucking bikers,” Louise sighed, taking a long drink. Her eyes glanced to the TV for a moment before turning back to her aunt. “They really take the fucking cake.” 

“What did they do?” Caroline asked, taking a drink.

“Well apparently some of them think that I was totally out of order for not sticking by Ryan when he went to prison.” Louise shook her head, trying to calm herself.

“Are you serious?” Caroline sat up, placing her drink on the coffee table.

“I swear to you. Apparently, I took his child away from him on purpose. Can you believe that?” Louise fumed, taking a long drink. “You know, when I told him that I was pregnant, he just nodded and didn’t say another word about it. He didn’t give a shit. If he did then he wouldn’t have gotten himself thrown in prison two weeks after I told him and he certainly wouldn’t have overdosed a month later. But I’m the selfish one, I abandoned him.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. I’ve known a lot of bad men in my time and that husband of yours was up there.” Caroline sighed.

“Eight years, Caroline. Eight years I was married to Ryan, and all he did was break my heart and betray me. Yet I stood by him, thinking that things would change, they’d go back to how they were when we were first going out. They didn’t, and I just dealt with it,” Louise sat back in the armchair she was sitting in, tapping her nails on the arm. “Never so much looked at anyone else, even when he’d come home smelling of cheap perfume and claim he’d been working at that fucking garage all day. You know, I really thought that having a baby would change things, that he’d be as excited about it as I was. As fucking if.”

“Hey, I was married to Jack for twenty four years, and had four children. Each time I thought it might make things better, but deep down I knew it wouldn’t. Some people just aren’t made to be parents, though who am I telling.” Caroline gestured towards her niece.

“You could write a whole on my parents,” Louise sighed, running a hand through her hair. “But for an alcoholic father and a depressed mother I think I turned out alright. But I always thought that when I had kids of my own they’d have two good parents who loved them and cared for them. Well Olivia has me, and I’m gonna make sure that girl never goes through what I did.” 

“She won’t. Your parents..well, they weren’t saints. I’ll be the first to admit that my brother could be a nightmare, but he had a good heart. As for your mother..” Caroline raised her eyes to the ceiling, shaking her head. “I don’t like speaking ill of the dead, but I never forgave her for doing what she did. I mean, Mack was barely cold in the ground before she up and left. To leave you in that tin shack of a trailer on your own at sixteen..I could’ve killed her. Mack was bad, but he wouldn’t do that.” 

“At least I could handle it, and I owe you a lot for taking me in,” Louise smiled faintly at her aunt, who waved her hand modestly. “I really thought I was past all that shit though. I thought when I left Alderney it was done, I was focused on having my baby and looking after my mother. No more heartbreak.” 

“I still can’t believe you spent as long as you did looking after that woman after all she did to you. You’re a bigger woman than I am, I tell you that.” Caroline sat back on the couch, folding her arms.

“It wasn’t necessarily out of any love or familial bond with her,” Louise sighed. “I just wanted to get as far away from Alderney as possible. If not for Doyle and Maria living next door I probably would’ve snapped. Besides, Gas Dell Springs wasn’t the worst place to live. Safe, clean, closeby to Vice City. And I knew nobody would pay any attention to us, which after eight years of having the cops banging on the door was a welcome relief.”

“All the same I’m glad to have you here, and you know y’all can stay here as long as you want.” Caroline insisted, sitting up and grabbing her drink.

“I know, and I’m so appreciative for that, but once the salon opens up hopefully I’ll be able to get us a place of our own soon.” Louise crossed her fingers, glancing out the window.

“So you’re definitely taking it then?” Caroline asked, taking a drink.

“Yeah, signing all the papers on Monday. I really hope I can make something of it, I’m gonna be putting every penny I have into it.” Louise took a breath, tapping her fingers against the beer bottle in her hand.

“You’ll be fine, darlin’. I promise you that.” Caroline smiled knowingly, watching her niece.

“I will be as long as those fucking bikers keep well out of my way. I think I got my message across with them anyway.” Louise ran a finger along her chin, memories of earlier in the day flooding into her mind.

“I’m sure you did, and if they got two brain cells between them they’ll leave well alone.” Caroline mused.

“For now, I think I need some air. Can I be a pain in the ass and ask you to watch Olivia while I take Jesse for a walk? I won’t be long.” Louise asked, placing her drink on the table.

“My pleasure, she’s a little angel that girl, no trouble at all.” Caroline smiled.

“She should just sleep for about an hour, and I’ll be back well before then. I’ll take my phone just in case.” Louise stood up, smoothing out her dress.

“Don’t worry, she’s in safe hands. You go on, I’ll rustle up something for dinner.” Caroline stood up, picking up her drink and Louise’s.

“You’re a lifesaver, thank you.” Louise smiled, getting up from the couch and heading into the hall. She grabbed the green dog leash that was hanging up and took her phone from her purse, sliding it into her pocket. 

The air was warm as she stepped outside, whistling for Jesse to come over to her. The big, cuddly labrador retriever plodded over, stopping by Louise.

“Come on you, let’s get some air.” Louise smiled softly, clipping the leash onto Jesse’s collar and heading away from the house.

As they walked along, Louise felt herself relax, the early evening air calming her as Jesse happily padded along in front of her. Her phone vibrating drew her attention, pulling it from her pocket and frowning as an unknown number flashed onto the screen.

“Hello?” She answered, glancing around her.

“Hey, is this Louise Hicks?” A familiar voice rang out, though Louise couldn’t quite remember when she’d heard it.

“Who’s asking?” She stopped on the street, looking around her before crossing to the over side.

“This is Trevor Philips, we met the other night at the finest liquor establishment in town.”

“Oh, right,” She closed her eyes for a second as she realized who it was. “Of course. How are you?”

“Good, good. I was just wondering if you were still up for that tour?” He asked, his voice deep in her ear.

“You know,” Louise paused for a second, heading back towards Caroline’s house. “I am. Why don’t we meet up outside the tattoo parlour on Armadillo in say..an hour?” 

“Great, this’ll be a tour you’ll never forget.”Trevor promised.

“Looking forward to it, see you then.” Louise clicked off the call, sliding her phone into her pocket before continuing down the street, a slight spring in her step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Louise is definitely not married, but she still has to deal with the fallout. Add in the fact that Trevor has probably come to his own conclusions..this tour can only go well! 
> 
> Also, Janet lying to Trevor about Louise still being married? Sneaky..
> 
> P.S - Any Russian spoken by Josef is very much a google translate job, apologies if it's a mess!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think things are starting to hit their stride a little now :)
> 
> As always feel free to let me know what you think, and thank you for the feedback so far, it means the world and then some!
> 
> x


	4. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise and Trevor have a..date. Kind of.

Smoothing out her simple red floral dress, Louise gave herself a quick once-over in the 

mirror. Once she was satisfied, she slipped on a pair of white sneakers and plucked a pale denim jacket from the wardrobe, draping it over her arm.

Olivia was fast asleep in the small wooden bed in the corner of the room, clutching a small, light brown teddy bear. Jesse lay by the bed, his eyes dropping for long periods. Louise softly walked over, gently draping the loose blanket over her daughter and kissing her forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

“Out like a light.” Louise smiled, draping her jacket over a chair in the kitchen as Caroline stood by the backdoor having a cigarette.

“Bless her,” Caroline smiled, flicking the ash from the tip of her cigarette. “I wish I could’ve gotten mine to sleep so easily.” 

“This is a new thing, trust me,” Louise laughed softly, leaning against the chair in front of her. “Up until about two weeks it was a  _ nightmare _ trying to get her to go to sleep.”

“Well she’s been no trouble at all. Where are you off to tonight?” Caroline asked, leaning against the doorframe, the fading sun streaming into the kitchen.

“Just meeting up with an old friend, I shouldn’t be too long.” Louise felt a tinge of guilt at the lie, taking her jacket off the chair and slipping it on. She knew Caroline probably wouldn’t judge her for going off to meet Trevor but she didn’t want to get into all that.

“Alright, enjoy yourself.” Caroline smiled, flicking her cigarette away before closing the back door.

“See you later, call if you need me.” Louise smiled, grabbing her purse from the table and draping it over her shoulder before heading out of the house. 

The evening air was warm as Louise walked down the street towards the tattoo parlour. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the rest flowing down past her shoulders. As she reached the tattoo parlour she took out her phone, still five minutes before she was due to meet Trevor. While she waited her mind drifted. She was about to meet up with a practical stranger. 

A stranger she found attractive, and was happy to flirt with him, but barely knew. The rational part of brain told her this was a stupid idea, for all she knew Trevor could be a murderer, or a rapist, or an escaped convict. She didn’t know where they’d be going, or what he was capable of. Another part of her, a less rational side, wanted to throw caution to the wind. Sure, maybe she didn’t know Trevor all that well, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t find him attractive. After all, it had been nearly two years since she’d been with anything that wasn’t battery operated, and the only available men in this town were either old hillbillies, inbred idiots or her relatives. 

She decided to take the chance, feeling confident she could look after herself in a crisis and she always had the pistol she kept in her purse just in case. As she came to her decision, Trevor’s truck turned around the corner, pulling up beside her. 

“Hey, ready to go?” He smirked, looking her up and down.

“You bet.” She smiled, adjusting her purse on her shoulder and getting into the truck beside him. 

“Before we go, I do have to ask you something.” Louise laid her purse in her lap, turning to Trevor.

“Fire away.” Trevor raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat.

“Are you now, or have you ever been a member of a motorcycle club?” Louise asked, a slight twitch in her jaw.

“No,” Trevor looked bemused, though his eyes narrowed slightly. “that whole thing isn’t really my scene.” 

“Okay, good.” Louise relaxed, looking out in front of her.

“Why do you ask?” Trevor asked, pulling away from the tattoo parlour and driving down the street. His mind wandered to earlier that day, seeing Louise arguing with the biker.

“No reason, just curious.” Louise smiled, enjoying the warmth of the sun streaming onto her.

“I see,” Trevor nodded, deciding to leave the subject alone for the time being. “so I know I promised you a tour, but I thought that might be a bit too exciting for one night, so would you object to a nice view and some beers?”

“Sounds perfect.” Louise grinned.

A little while later they sat in the back of Trevor’s truck, a six pack of beer sitting between their outstretched legs. The Alamo Sea lay out before them, the sun setting. 

“No way, so who’s running it now?” Louise asked, surprise in her voice.

“The O’Neill brothers.” Trevor took a drink, bitterness in his tone.

“You’re  _ kidding _ . As in inbred, moronic, wastes of blood and organs O’Neills?” Louise sat up, looking incredulously at Trevor.

“You know them?” Trevor looked over at her, his eyebrow cocked half in suspicion, half in surprise.

“Unfortunately,” Louise shuddered, closing her eyes for a moment. “I went to school with some of them. The  _ smell _ has been ingrained in my mind since, as is the feeling their grabby fucking hands. I can’t believe they managed to set up a meth business, I wouldn’t have thought those idiots would know their ass from their elbow.”

“Well their lab had a little accident recently,” Trevor smirked, rattling the can in his hand. “so I heard, at least.”

“I can’t say I feel too sorry for them.” Louise raised an eyebrow, taking a drink.

“They’ll be fine, what’s left of them.” Trevor muttered, cracking open a new can.

“What else?” Louise mused, setting her can down beside her. “Is that cult still up in the mountains? With all the old men?”

“You know about that?” Trevor looked over at her suspiciously.

“Oh yeah,” Louise nodded. “my great uncle Alvin joined them just before I left town, he announced it at my going away party. You might think an elderly man stripping naked and denouncing his past life would ruin a party but you’d be surprised when it comes to my family gatherings.” 

“Sounds like my kind of party.” Trevor smirked.

“Cheers to that.” Louise laughed, raising her can and bumping it against Trevor’s. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, the gentle lapping of the waves providing a soothing background noise. 

“So, about that biker question earlier,” Trevor swished the remnants of his beer can around, draining it before cracking open another one. “that was a little.. _ random _ wasn’t it? Or do you just have something against bikers?”

“Something like that.” Louise sighed, placing her almost empty can down beside her and getting a new one. She should’ve known this would come up again. 

“You can tell me, I’m not one for judging.” Trevor held a hand up, looking solemn.

“I was..” Louise didn’t want to get into the whole debacle, but figured she had nothing to lose by being somewhat honest. “married to one.”

“Ah,” Trevor nodded, wondering if she was referring to the biker she’d been arguing with earlier. “divorced?”

“No, widowed actually.” Louise took a long drink. She wondered if she should’ve at least  _ pretended _ to be upset about it. But she realised that no matter what, she couldn’t, wouldn’t ever be sorry that Ryan was dead. She was only sorry that she’d ever laid eyes on him in the first place.

“Oh,” Trevor frowned, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. She didn’t exactly sound too crushed about it. Did it really matter, Trevor wondered, if she  _ was _ still married it wasn’t like that would stop him if he wanted her.

“It wasn’t exactly wedded bliss,” Louise sighed, tapping her fingers against the can, the alcohol making her open up a little more. “but I got my daughter out of it so that’s my only consolation.”

“I see,” Trevor nodded, that accounted for the little girl earlier. If she was telling the truth about that then maybe she really was widowed. So then who was she arguing with? And why? “well, in my humble opinion, marriage is..” He shook his head, taking a long drink. “not all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Amen to that.” Louise muttered, taking a drink. They stayed in silence for a while, and Trevor noticed that Louise was very quickly going through the cans. 

“You alright there?” He raised an eyebrow as she picked up another, cracking it open and taking a long drink. 

“I was just thinking,” She sighed, drawing her knees up closer, her dress rising and exposing her legs. “I’m a thirty year old single mom who’s living with her aunt, about to open a business in a rural desert town that has nothing to do with alcohol, drugs or sex. Don’t be too jealous of my amazing life.”

“I’ll try not to be.” Trevor smirked, glancing over at her before taking another can himself.

A few more cans later, and Louise had her head on Trevor’s shoulders, one leg drawn up to her chest and the other laid out amongst the empty cans.

“You must think I’m a terrible mother,” She sighed. “leaving my child at home while I go off and get drunk with a man I barely know.”

“Sounds like a regular mother to me,” Trevor shrugged, looking over at her. “but I’m not one to judge. You’re alright in my book.”

“Really? Oh, Trevor.” Louise smiled softly, placing her hand on his chest as she sat up properly. “That’s so sweet. You’re a good guy, not like the rest of those..” She frowned, waving a hand. “them. No, you’re not them. You’re..you.” 

“And  _ you _ ..are drunk.” 

“Hey, if I was drunk, would I do this?” Louise smiled, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against Trevor’s. Within moments she’d straddled him, desperately kissing him and gripping his face between her hands. A small part of Trevor felt that he should stop, maybe do the responsible thing for once in his life.

“I want you,” Louise pulled back, her eyes clouded over with lust as she gripped Trevor’s shirt. “right now.”

He could do the right thing some other time. 

After giving Louise a quick nod, she kissed him again, grinding herself down on him as her nails raked along his neck. Trevor’s hands roamed down her back, taking his time as he gently squeezed her ass, eliciting a soft moan as she licked into his mouth.

As he took the hem of her dress in his hands and slowly began to draw it up, a loud ringing emerged from the corner of the truck, Louise pulling away and frowning.

“Ignore it.” Trevor murmured, leaning in to kiss her neck, his hands still toying with the hem of her dress.

“I,” Louise moaned softly, tilting her head and placing her hands on Trevor’s chest. “I can’t, it might be Caroline.” She reluctantly moved off Trevor, stumbling slightly as she grabbed her purse, opening it and answering the call.

“Hello, Caroline? Yeah..is she..okay,” Louise nodded slowly, placing a hand to her forehead. “okay..no, I know but even so..I’ll be there soon, bye.” 

“I better go.” She sighed, placing the phone back in her bag. Suddenly she didn’t feel so drunk, gently smoothing out her dress.

  
“Yeah, sure.” Trevor muttered, contemplating just keeping her alone for another while, before hopping over the side of the truck and getting into the driver’s seat.

The short journey seemed to take years, a silence encroaching upon them from the moment they set off.

“You can just drop me off at the tattoo parlour, my aunt’s place isn’t far from there.” Louise broke the silence, folding her jacket in her lap.

Trevor was going to suggest dropping her off at her aunt’s place but decided to leave it.

“This has been fun, thank you for the very..informative tour.” Louise smiled softly, opening the door and getting out of the truck.

“My pleasure, glad you enjoyed it.” Trevor waved a hand, shifting slightly in his seat.

“I guess I might see you around,” Louise gently closed the door of the truck, her eyes meeting Trevor’s as she did. “bye, Trevor.”

“Later.” He nodded, watching her walk away for a moment before making his way back to his trailer. The scent of Louise’s perfume lingered, as did the small smirk on Trevor’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a minute since I updated this story, and it's been sitting half-finished on my laptop for a long time 🤦 Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable, as always feel free to let me know 🥰


	5. F I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise catches up with her cousin.

Driving through Paleto Bay, Louise quickly checked the map before heading down the street and parking up outside her cousin’s house. She took Olivia from her carseat, gently stroking the toddler’s hair before heading up the path to the house and pressing the doorbell.

“Hang on, I’ll be right there!” A voice sounded before the outline of a figure appeared at the door, opening it with a wide smile.

Harley, Caroline’s daughter, was only a couple of months younger than Louise. They had been close growing up, more like sisters than cousins. Both lost their fathers at young ages, and were the only girls in their families. Harley eventually moved to Paleto Bay, where she met Steve, a fireman, with whom she had a daughter, Abigail. They kept in touch sporadically when Louise left Sandy shores, and Louise was keen to rekindle their friendship.

“Louise! Come on in, this must be Olivia?” Harley was all blonde hair, blue eyes and sporting a large baby bump, smiling as she ushered them into the house and closing the door after them.

“Yes she is, say hi to Harley sweetheart.” Louise smiled, laughing softly as the toddler gave a shy wave to the blonde. 

“She’s a sweetie, ain’t she?” Harley beamed. “Abi’s in the other room, come in.”

Harley led them down the hall and into the living room/kitchen, the radio playing softly as a pretty little girl sat on a knit rug on the living room floor, holding a doll, gently brushing its hair. She was only a year older than Olivia, though Louise had yet to meet the girl.

“Look who’s here bub,” Harley smiled, drawing the little girl’s attention. “it’s Louise and Olivia, say hello.”

“Hi.” The brunette girl gave a small smile, waving politely. 

“It’s so nice to meet you at last Abi,” Louise grinned, walking over with Oliva, setting the toddler down. “I like your doll, what’s her name?”

“Lucy.” The girl smiled softly, Olivia’s eyes falling to the doll. 

“She’s so pretty,” Louise smiled. “do you think Olivia could play too?”

“I have other dolls too.” The brunette smiled, pointing to a colourfully painted wooden box in the corner.

“Why don’t you get a doll for Olivia and show her your dollhouse honey,” Harley suggested. “Mommy and Louise are gonna have a cup of coffee.”

“Okay.” Abi smiled, standing up and walking over to the box, Louise gently encouraging Olivia to follow.

As tends to be the case, within five minutes the girls were best of friends, giggling as they played.

“When’s this one due?” Louise asked, gesturing to Harley’s bump as the blonde poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her before getting a tea for herself.

“Two weeks,” Harley raised an eyebrow, handing Louise one of the cups before they sat down at the table. “and he can’t come soon enough, this has been ten times harder than when I was pregnant with Abi.”

“I don’t think I could do it again,” Louise took a sip of coffee. “I like the idea of it, but I don’t think it’s gonna happen.”

“Never say never,” Harley grinned, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I was adamant that one was more than enough, but then..well, you know how it goes.”

“I certainly do,” Louise raised an eyebrow, a smile on her face. “I mean if Steve was  _ my _ husband I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off him.”

“It’s all his fault really, I had nothing to do with it.” Harley laughed, taking a sip of tea.

“Still innocent as sin, I see.” Louise smirked, sitting back in her chair.

“Of course,” Harley winked, glancing over to the girls playing together before looking back at her cousin. “you were always the wicked one.”

“Don’t think I don’t remember Travis’s graduation party, I wasn’t exactly the only wicked one.” Louise raised an eyebrow, Harley laughing and running a hand through her hair.

“I haven’t thought about that in years, The blonde gasped, shaking her head softly. “we’ve certainly come a long way since then.”

“I know,” Louise smiled, glancing over to the girls, resting her hand on her stomach. “it’s still a little strange being back here, so much has changed and yet..nothing has.”

“How’s mama been? I hope she hasn’t driven you crazy yet.” Harley took a sip of tea, gently rubbing her hand over her bump.

“You know I love Caroline,” Louise grinned, turning back to the blonde. “if she was to drive me crazy I’d just tell her.”

-

They talked for most of the afternoon, catching up and making plans. Louise was relieved that they’d been able to rekindle their closeness, she didn’t really have many people around her she felt close to, and was thrilled to know that was changing.

By the time they’d said goodbye and Louise had Olivia strapped back into her carseat, the toddler was beginning to drift off, Louise keen to get the toddler home and into bed lest she have to deal with a major tantrum. 

The was setting slowly, casting long shadows across the car as Louise drove back to Sandy Shores. She knew she had a long day ahead the next day, finally getting to work on the salon, and from what she’d seen of it..it needed a lot more than just a lick of paint. But, it was the whole point of her coming here, to try and finally make something of her life.

It was almost fully dark by the time Louise got home, taking Olivia inside and getting her ready for bed. There was a note from Caroline on the kitchen table, explaining she’d gone out to a friend’s poker game and wouldn’t be back until late. Once Olivia was asleep, Louise took a beer from the fridge and headed to the living room, curling up in the armchair and flicking on the TV. 

As she settled on a dull looking undercover cop show, her phone buzzed in her pocket, drawing her attention away. Taking it out, she raised an eyebrow to see a text from Trevor, smiling softly to herself as she opened it.

_ hey. busy? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this has been sitting half-finished in a google doc for far too long! 
> 
> Hopefully it's enjoyable, feel free to let me know ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> So will that little fact put Trevor off? Something tells me not. 
> 
> Back with my second GTA V story, this one has some similarites to my previous work but I wanted to focus on just one relationship this time. Hopefully if you've read to this point you enjoyed this first chapter, feel free to let me know what you thought, any feedback is v. much appreciated!


End file.
